Sion's Revenge
by yomama cakes
Summary: After his little incident with Ducky, Sion's out for revenge. Sequel to Sion and his Ducky. UPDATE! THIRD CHAPTER IS UP! YIPPY HOORAY!
1. Yeah, you know. Punk.

By the way, just in case any of you were wondering, I don't own Bouncer.  
  
Sion's Revenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a stormy afternoon at the "Fate" bar and all the bouncer's were inside. Kou, Dominique, and Volt were all sitting at the table, but Sion was still pacing the wooden tiles of the floor.  
  
"Man, I am angry, He yells, I can't believe Ducky left me for that…that…pooh head."  
  
"Nice choice of words."  
  
"Shutup Volt, can't you see I'm going through a phase here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh…darn."  
  
"Alright that's enough talking, Says Dominique, "We've got work to do."  
  
"Yeah Sion it's your shift."  
  
"No it's not Kou, My shift starts at 11:00 it's only 10:55."  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUTSIDE AND START YOUR SHIFT!"  
  
"Say it don't spray it."  
  
So after Sion went outside, the bouncers got engaged in some very intriguing conversation.  
  
"You ever notice how we wear the same clothes every day," observes Dominique.  
  
"YO, ETHAN," Kou yells at the author through the computer screen, "YOU CAN'T MAKE HER SAY THAT, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW. THE GAME BOUNCER ONLY TAKES PLACE ON ONE DAY."  
  
"HAH," I yell back, "YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE EPILOQUE WHEN YOU PLAY AS SION."  
  
"YEAH BUT SION'S THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO DOESN'T CHANGE HIS CLOTHES."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Anyway, after Sion finished his shift all of the other Bouncers left the "Fate" bar to go home.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Volt explains to the other bouncers, "If we leave the bar. The people here are trustworthy. No underage kids would go into the bar," He says as fifty ten year olds run into the bar.  
  
"But I'm underage," exclaims Dominique.  
  
"You are!" Yells Kou, "Then why the fuck have you been going into the bar all the time?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
All of the bouncers then split up to their separate houses and went their separate ways. Except for Kou and Dominique, they stayed together. *wink* *wink*  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"*sniff* Ducky, I miss you so much. How could you have left me for that…that…pooh head?"  
  
"I'll find him. I will. And when I do I'll…I'll pooh on his head. No that won't work. I know! I'll eat him! Yes, that is it." Heheheheheheheheh."  
  
"HEY SHUTUP IN THERE WILL YA? I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Says a voice form another room in Sion's apartment.  
  
"SAME TO YOU PAL!"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now. Please read and review. Second chapter will be up whenever I feel like it. 


	2. I don't know

CHAPTER 2  
  
This chapter has almost no relevance to the story whatsoever. I just came up with this and thought it would be funny.  
  
  
  
Sion Barzahd woke up with a start. He got up, poured himself a cup of HI-C and a bowl of Extra Crunchy Sugar Lumps, and sat down to eat.  
  
"What the hell does that mean that I woke up with a start?" He asks himself. "Does it mean that I was awake before I woke up and then woke up? Or does it mean that I started waking up before I woke up? But that kind of goes without saying, doesn't it? Hmmm.  
  
He pondered this for a few hours while he waited for the author ( That's me by the way) to stop pondering a question. He didn't even have an author ( Me again) during lunch. All the while he was just staring down at his alphabet soup when he noticed that one of the A's had sort of deformed and combined with a D. He recognized that shape, but what was it? Ducky! That was it! His soup looked like his rubber duck! (Now that's a sentence you won't hear every day)He got so excited he almost knocked over his spill- less mug with the BIG handle. This was just such wonderful news that he had to go and tell the other Bouncers.  
  
Later at the "Fate" Bar.  
  
"It's a sign I know it, Ducky's coming back to me!" He yells to the other bouncers.  
  
"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Yells Volt, "YOUR FUCKING SOUP IS NOT FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!" *Under his breath* "Dumb fuck."  
  
"Uh, watch your language, says Kou, "There are females present."  
  
"OH GREAT NOW YOU'RE SEXIST TOO, HUH? Screams Dominique as she storms out the door.  
  
"She got mad at me when she found I wasn't all that good at…uh…you know." *Makes pumping motions with his arms*  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."  
  
"Hey, that happened once in this movie I saw on T.V. Did you know you can get movies on your T.V. just by pressing a button?"  
  
"Uh I don't think those were free," Kou informs him, "Heck, I get those movies all the time and I get hit up with tons of charges."  
  
"I don't get charged for mine," Says Volt, "I just go through Kou's window and watch them there."  
  
"YOU FUCK."  
  
Well that's it. I'm sorry I haven't had anything good lately I've just been experiencing some writers block. I'm also stupid but that's not the point. Please R&R. 


	3. infiltration (banana)

Chapter 3  
  
Infiltration (banana)  
  
  
  
It was a pleasant day, a wonderful day, a perfect day for a killing spree. (Uh, you didn't read that)  
  
On this particular day a certain someone was dead. But that's the point. The point of this is that Sion was fucking pissed at Ducky, and he wanted revenge. He was especially pissed after he found out his soup didn't tell the future.  
  
"I know, I'll…I'll…ugh." He was also brain dead. "Picolomini picolomini, picolomini PICO…lomini…um…I forget the rest." Yeah. Anyway, Sion wasn't feeling to hot. He went to the other bouncers to seek support.  
  
"Sion, go away, we're trying to play chess." Says Kou.  
  
"Yeah, just leave us alone." Adds Volt, "Why the fuck do you always have to annoy us so much?"  
  
"Because I'm annoying."  
  
"Oh…darn."  
  
"Anyway," Says Volt getting up from his chair, "In case you hadn't noticed, we have lives, we don't want them helping you all the time."  
  
"Yeah, we're lazy."  
  
"Well…ugh."  
  
So, Sion was on his own this time, unless he could get a little help from…someone else.  
  
Scene: Sion's house, Sion is looking through the phone book trying to find a familiar name.  
  
"Hmmm….Mary Finkleburger, I think I knew her in the fifth grade. Dammit I can't find anybody," He says as he flips the page, "Ah, here we go, Dauragon!," he says a bit to excitedy, "He'll help me I know he will."  
  
Scene: Dauragon's house, Sion is eating all the food and Dauragon is a bit pissed.  
  
"Man, I looooooooooooove cheetos!"  
  
"Dammit, Sion, I told you not to drink that six pack of Coke."  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"Why the fuck did you come here anyway?"  
  
"I need you're help."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really, you see I have a problem," he stating the obvious, "You see, my Ducky left me, and now I want revenge."  
  
"Well, I can help you, under one condition."  
  
"Any thing."  
  
"I want………..  
  
"Great he fell asleep."  
  
"Great now you ruined the effect of the dramatic pause. Dammit. Oh well. I want to be able to wear my suit when we do this."  
  
"o.O"  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! It's evil isn't it? HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Geez, calm down, alright."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot my medication."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not kidding, why would I be kidding?"  
  
"o.O"  
  
"WEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Dauragon goes into his room. Chainsaws, cats, and other random things are heard. Then moaning.  
  
"Damn, Dauragon, watchyou cookin?"  
  
"Oh, right, the suit."  
  
Daurogan appears in the doorway wearing a pair of boxer shorts. (Now if the game had gone on any longer, this is what he would be wearing if he were not stark naked.) A big D is tattooed on his chest.  
  
"So…"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Whaddaya think?"  
  
"You look like a dork."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"o.O"  
  
Scene: Mugetsu's house. Mugetsu and Ducky are making out. Er…yeah. Dauragon and Sion are seen up on the roof looking through the skylight. Dauragon's teeth are chattering.  
  
"Dammit, why didn't I wear some clothes?"  
  
"Why didn't you get a job as a male stripper?" *Wink wink*  
  
"Sion?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP."  
  
Sion under his breath, *I thought it was a good idea.*  
  
"Alright, you know the plan, Sion."  
  
"Right."  
  
Sion takes out a silent glass cutter and carefully places it on the skylight. He slowly cuts a small circle in the skylight.  
  
"Now carefully pull it off, Sion."  
  
"Ummph, it's stuck."  
  
"What do you mean it's stuck? It can't be stuck, Dammit it is stuck."  
  
"See? C'mon help me pull. Ummmph.  
  
The entire skylight shatters. It breaks. Yeah.  
  
"Dammit, Sion, It's all your fault."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Well, I guess we should go in now."  
  
"I guess we should."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, I'll go."  
  
"GO DAMMIT!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hmm, I wonder."  
  
"So do I," Says Sion kinda cluelessly."  
  
"Dammit go," says Dauragon pushing Sion through the skylight.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
THUMP 


End file.
